


Dance Magic

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: The Life of the Han Family (and the rest of the Mystic Messengers Crew) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Father Jumin, Leon just won't stop crying, Songs and dances put children to sleep...most of the time, mother reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: 'Parenthood is hard, and it's nothing like in the films.''. . .God, why was it so hard to think of something to soothe your own child?'





	Dance Magic

 Parenthood is hard, and it’s nothing like in the films.  
  
   The trouble was, you’d seen how your friends’ children had always been so angelic, little boys and girls who do as they’re told and don’t cry or anything, and when you had found out you were pregnant, you had simply thought  _they can’t be that bad then_. You’d looked forward to it, instead.  
  
   But then you actually  _had_  the child and then you realised the stone cold truth; children are one of the hardest things to deal with, and no amount of experience can ever change that. You could have ten children but every time one of those ‘special events’ happened, things got hard.  
  
   You couldn’t even blame your mother for not warning you because she  _had_ _._  That was the first thing she did, in fact, when she’d heard of the pregnancy; warn you of all the events you’d go through while shoving a massive book of said events and ‘how to deal with them’ tips.  
  
   She’d deemed it appropriate to remind you of all the things you’d done when you were that age, and that ‘ _karma comes in the form of your own child’_. Of course, as most people would do, you hadn’t believed her on both things; that you weren’t as bad as she said and neither would your child; and instead just nodded and agreed only when you needed too.  
  
 You hadn’t  _actually_  thought you’d need to.  
  
   It all changed one night, when you were just trying to get some sleep (for Jumin was still at work and it was continuously worrying you at how overworked he was). Everything was silent and you were sure you’d finally get at least a moment of sleep- and then you were startled awake once more by a shrieking cry. It seemed to tear right through you before you’d even properly woke up, and set your limbs into action while your mind tried to catch up with what was going on.  
  
   With a speed only a panicked mother could do, you stood from the bed, running through the door only to crash into the wall as you lost your balance, legs not quite caught up with their movements yet. You ignored it though and pushed yourself over to your son’s bedroom, throwing the door open and racing over to the crib.  
  
   Leon was sitting in his crib, slouched with his head faced upwards and crying his little heart out, eager for some relief from his aching throat and snotty nose. Instinctively, you reached down, wrapped him tighter up in his blanket and brought him carefully to your chest, cradling him.  
  
   He continued to cry in broken, sore sobs but his body seemed to relax just the tiniest bit in your arms, and despite the remaining hurt of not being able to do anything to soothe your child’s pain, you couldn’t help but smile. You were glad Leon knew his mother’s touch, it warmed your heart quite a bit to know this.  
  
   “C’mon, sweetie,” You murmured against his flushed cheeks, the echoes of sobs still in your ears, “Calm down for mama, please.” You rocked him gently and decided to start walking around the room, deciding to try and wake your legs up.  
  
   As you walked around the room in repeated circles, you continued to murmur in his ear, hoping your voice would drown out his little cold (you had told Jumin to wrap him up in two coats and two jumpers, but he’d  _insisted_  he’d only overheat - you would’ve preferred it, at least then he wouldn’t get a cold.)  
  
 It didn’t.  
  
   His cries continued, almost in a louder tone, as if he were trying to drown  _you_  out. You sighed and focused on rocking him, a little bounce in your step as you moved. You really should have listened to your mother.  
  
   What do you do though? You couldn’t just continue to rock him and hope he calmed himself down. Not only would you be there for hours, but you didn’t want that for your son; you wanted to find the best possible way of soothing his pain as quickly as possible.  
  
    _But what to do?_  God, why was it so hard to think of something to soothe your own child? Well, you  _were_  still tired, but still… Just then, as you noticed the way you were bouncing to soothe, you remembered a certain film from your childhood, of a particular scene similar to this current moment.  
  
   The toddler in the film had been crying too, probably terrified of the strange-looking goblins around him, and you remember David Bowie’s character had decided to distract him (and the noisy goblins) with a song and dance. It had worked.  
  
   Looking down at your own toddler, you hoped it would work with this boy too. You paused for a moment, upper body still gently bouncing, and took a moment to remember the lyrics and dance steps; and then you began.  
  
   “ _I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry_ _,_ ” You sang in a tired, broken way, softly, “ _What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew_ _._ ”

 He continued to cry but you didn’t let that deter you, just focusing on trying to remember all of the correct lyrics.  
  
   “ _What kind of magic spell to use. Slime and snails, or puppy dogs’ tails_ _,_ ” You got a little louder as your body began to move to the beat you could remember. “ _Thunder or lightning, and baby said_...” You paused but was only replied with another loud, broken sob.  
  
   You sighed. It wasn’t working and there wasn’t much to the song. You were afraid it wouldn’t work, but you'd be damned if you just gave up (and you  _were_  kind of desperate), so you carried on.  
  
   “ _Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance_.” You carefully jiggled the boy as you sang, and as you sang, you noticed this seemed to distract him a little, his sobs dampening a little. Wait, is it working?  _Oh please work_ , you pleaded desperately internally.  
  
   “ _Jump magic, jump. Jump magic, jump_.” You sang and jiggled him a little more. You carried on with the same two sentences until finally, Leon’s sobs quietened considerably, and he was blinking up owlishly at you.  
  
   Smiling, you gave him a soft Eskimo-kiss, which made him giggle, though that quickly stopped when it caused him obvious discomfort. No, you didn’t want that, nor for the crying to come back.  
  
   “ _Dance magic, dance. Dance magic, dance_.” You carried on repeating, jiggling him until a wide toothy grin spread across his face. It was infectious and relieving, and before you knew it, you were smiling back.  
  
   “ _I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_ ,” came a sudden male voice, right from behind you, and for a split crazed and tired moment, you thought the Goblin King himself had appeared- but then a quick glance towards the clock above the crib showed it was around the same time Jumin came home.  
  
   Your smile split wider and you turned, just in time for the deep kiss he caught your lips in. You continued to rock Leon gently even as your husband stayed attached, though you didn’t mind. You loved his kisses, all of them, to the sweet, tired ones to the hot, desirous ones. They all made you feel so special like you were the only person in this world - his world.  
  
   Unfortunately, you both needed air, and so you eventually broke contact, though you leaned your foreheads together as you panted. You stayed silent for a moment before you pecked him on the lips again and moved away.  
  
   “Couldn’t sleep?” Jumin asked as a way of greeting, and you shook your head. “Tried but Leon was crying. I don’t mind though, I got to sing to him one of my favourite childhood songs.” You looked down at the boy who was looking up at his dad with such happiness.  
  
  Jumin cracked that small, genuine smile of his before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the crown of your son’s head.  
  
 “He certainly has a pair of lungs on him, huh?” Jumin commented idly, gazing fondly down at his son, and you nodded just as fondly.  
  
  “I wonder where he gets it from,” You replied, and then paused for a moment before both of you turned to one another and said, “Uncle Saeyoung.”  
  
   Shaking your head, you smiled and placed your own kiss on Leon’s head. Looking down at him, you could see he was beginning to get sleepy but as with all children, was trying to fight it off, despite the curled fists rubbing tiredly at his eyes.  
  
   Deciding to finish the song off as a lullaby, you opened your mouth and began, only to startle when a deep voice joined in. You looked over at Jumin who was smiling down at you.  
  
   “You’re not the only one who grew up on one of the greatest films ever.” He said before continuing the song, and you rolled your eyes fondly at him, joining in.

   “ _I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_ ,” He started off, letting you join in with, “ _What could I do_?”  
  
   “ _My baby’s fun had gone,_ ” He carried on, and you followed on with, “ _And left my baby blue_.” Both of you finished the last part of that bit, singing gently, “ _Nobody knew._ ”  
  
   You both worked well together, your singing mixing well, and eventually, it worked well, completing its goal of getting the stubborn toddler to sleep.  
  
   Slowly, you rocked gently before deciding he would stay asleep and carefully laid him back into his crib. All he did was rub his eyes and turn over but luckily didn’t wake up.  
  
   Still, nobody could fault either of you for holding your breath until after you were out of the room and the door was shut ajar. You took Jumin’s hand and dragged him back to your bedroom.  
  
   As you crawled into bed, you watched him tiredly strip and hang the necessary clothes back up (and throw the others into the washing basket) before crawling in with you. Instantly, his arms opened for you snuggle into him and you did so gladly, a small smile on your face as you buried your face into his chest.  
  
   It was nice, these nights, where you were just so tired that nothing mattered. You could cuddle and sleep, knowing that you had each other, that your baby was safe and sound in the room next to yours, that life was alright for now.  
  
   “Love you.” You muttered against his chest before your eyes slipped close, and the last thing you heard before your mind shut off, was a reply of ‘Love you too’ and then a kiss on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, but please don't feel obliged to do it. :D
> 
> *
> 
> Also, I may do this as a series, I dunno...should I? I've written two one-shots now with Leon in them, but I don't know if I should still. It probably won't be like a full story, just a series of one-shots revolving around the Han family (and of course the other Mystic Messenger crew - can't forget them. xD)
> 
> But...I dunno, we'll see. I don't want to promise anything and then not do it, as I'm terrible at updating. :)
> 
> Oh, and for those of you who might not know, the song was Dance Magic from Labyrinth. I absolutely love that film. :D


End file.
